ultraman_cosmosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Cosmos (character)
Ultraman Cosmos is the titular protagonist of the series of the same name. Abilities Luna Mode: Ray Techniques Luna Shootless: Ultraman Cosmos' primary attack while in Luna Mode and can instantly kill the Chaos Organisims within monsters. Moonlight Smash: A lightning shaped beam used with Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Dyna to destroy Imago Hyper Zetton. Luna Strike: A low powered beam fired from his hand by an similar stance to the M78 beam. Used in Ultraman Saga. Pinpoint Cross: Missile-strength blasts from his hands. Full Moon Rect: A calming ray that looks like several particles colored rainbow. Physical Techniques Luna Spin Block: By spinning his body rapidly, Ultraman Cosmos can deflect most projectile attacks. Used in the first movie on Planet Baltan. Mast Arm Protector: A defensive skill using Ultra Willpower to flick away energy attacks with the elbows. Mast Hook Protector:A defensive skill, the same as the Mast Arm Protector but instead uses the legs. Pinpoint Cross V2:Cross shaped energy making a plaster like seal. Luna Shootless V2:A skill to parry enemy attacks. Other Techniques Moonlight Barrier: A golden barrier that can protect Cosmos. Reverse Spike: A small or big energy barrier. Moon River Spike: Square energy wall able to wrap into enemy. River Spike Barrier: Looks like the Moonlight Barrier. Not as unbreakable as the Moon River Spike. Corona Mode Naybuster Ray: A fire colored beam fired from a L style position. Prominence Ball: A ball of energy made from both hands. Prominence Wave: Cosmos creates a disc of energy and then he shoots out heat energy from the disc. Blazing Wave: A wave of heat energy by waving his hands. Eclipse Mode Cosmium Beam: A powerful beam by charging his hands in a L style position wile raising his knee and then drops his knee and then fires it by a similar fashion to the M78 beam. Eclipse Blade: Using both hands, Cosmos can make a cresent shaped energy attack. Eclipse Spark: An arrow shaped attack. Power is low but can stun the enemy. Eclipse Blow Shot: A very powerful ray from the entire body, shot into the air. Golden Light Barrier: A golden barrier made and can reflect back attacks. Physical Techniques Eclipse Windmill: Cosmos floats then starts spinning like a windmill. Lightning Defendor: When spinning, Cosmos can deflect energy attacks. Eclipse Receipt: Using the arms, Cosmos can block energy attacks. Movie Forms Forms that only appeared in the movies. Space Corona Mode: Over Ray Loop: Same as the Prominence Wave. Speed: In this form, Cosmos boasts incredible speed. Energy: He has many energy in this form to use. Skeleton Corona Mode: Prominence Wave: The same as Corona's but with a ghostly appearance. Future Mode: A special form. Cosmo Strike: A very strong beam stronger than Eclipse Mode. It is blue. Golden Extra Barrier: A upgraded form of the barrier he uses in Eclipse Mode. Future Force: Energy Transfer Cross Perfection: He combines his Cosmo Strike with Justice's beam to make a super strong green beam. History Ultraman Cosmos was an Ultra from an unknown galaxy. He saw Chaos Header rampage an unnamed planet. Cosmos swore not to let any planet fall into Chaos Header's grasps again. After that, he encountered Emperor Baltan, trying to conquer earth, He fought with the alien and eventually crashed into Earth. There Baltan goes underground, and Cosmos as fatally wounded and out of energy. At death's door, it seemed that the hero is done for until a young boy named Mushashi Haruno saw him and by reflecting light to his beam lamp, he revived the hero. The hero took the young boy a ride above the landscape. After finishing the ride, Cosmos gave the boy the Cosmos Stone, a magic gem which allows him to summon Cosmos. During Baltan's raid on the planet, Mushashi tried to call him, but he could not. Battle Against Baltan After several tries, Mushashi found the courage and managed to call Cosmos. Cosmos spoke with the Baltan King and convinced him to leave, declaring his plan off-limits. But the alien refused, Then, they both started to fight. They were both evenly matched, until the creature morphed into Neo Baltan. When fighting Baltan in this form, Cosmos had an easy time with him until the villain managed to wrap the hero with an energy whip. Afterwards, Cosmos managed to break free and call on his Corona Mode. In this form, Cosmos was able to overpower the alien and dealt the final blow, the Prominence Wave was so strong it pushed Baltan several buildings away. However, the alien was not dead yet but he indeed was, The alien raised his hand to stop the battle. Cosmos' attack finally took effect. Baltan died and Cosmos reverted Baltan back to his original form and let his children carry him back and journey again. Joining forces with adult Mushashi. Ultraman Cosmos came back years later. The Cosmos Stone, now the Cosmo Pluck had the power for Mushashi to become the hero. His first oppenent was Chaos Lidorias, he fought the monster, which Cosmos was able to handle. Chaos Lidorias then fired a beam at Cosmos. Cosmos countered the beam with the Moonlight Barrier. He finally purified Lidorias with the Luna Shootless. Battle against Golmede Cosmos' next opponent was Golmede Pending...... External links *Ultraman Cosmos At Ultraman Wiki Gallery 180px-Justice_&_Cosmos.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos and Justice ready to fight Sandros 180px-Luna.png|Luna Mode after opening 180px-B9001e77f090e08f0be907d7720afc53.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Eclipse vs Chaos Ultraman 180px-B9001e77f090e08f0be907d7720afc53.jpg 250px-Ultraman Cosmos.png|Luna Mode 180px-Ultraman_Cosmos_vs_Justice_The_final_battle.png|Cosmos and Justice after defeating Giga Endra 210px-Corona.png|Corona Mode 210px-Eclips.png|Eclipse Mode 180px-Ultraman_Cosmos_Luna.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos vs Baltan 210px-Space_Corona.png|Space Corona Mode 210px-Ultraman_Cosmos_Future.jpg|Future Mode Category:Ultras Category:Heroes